


Javert meet's Doctor who

by tayadventure35



Category: Doctor Who, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody, crossover fanfiction, javert meets doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert meet's Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javert meet's Doctor who

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor who or les miserables.

Javert meet's Doctor Who

(The Doctor's Tradis lands in front of Javert, The Doctor steps out.)

Javert:"State your business."

Doctor: "I'm Doctor Who."

Javert:"Doctor Who."

Doctor:"Yes that's my name."

Javert:"Then Doctor, who are you?"

Doctor:"I'm a time lord."

Javert:"Fine what's the time, lord?"

Doctor:"Not that type of time lord, I travel through different times."

Javert:"So if it's 11:15 you could be five minutes ahead of us?"

Doctor:"No I can travel, like last week I was in Egypt fighting mummy's."

Javert:"And what is this box you travel in?"

Doctor:"For me it's a tardis but to other people it's a police box."

Javert:"Do you have more police in there?"

(Javert opens the door of the Tardis and see's no police.)

Javert:"Cool giant lava lamp."

Doctor:"That's not a lava lamp, it's a big decoration."

Javert:"Why are you here?"

Doctor:"I'm here because one of the Dalek's escaped."

Javert:"Yes I ran into one of those a couple of days ago, it tried to shoot me but failed and it's in my jail."

Doctor:"I would be happy to take him off your hands."

Javert:"Fine he is starting to annoy me."

(Javert takes the Doctor to the Dalek.)

Doctor:"I can open this."

Javert:"With what I have the keys."

(The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out and opens the door.)

Doctor:"Never leaves home without it."

Javert:"You mean the Tardis with the giant lava lamp inside."

Doctor:"It's not a lava lamp, it's a decoration."

Javert:"What is that thing you used to open the door anyway?"

Doctor:"It's a sonic screwdriver and it can open anything."

Javert:"It's a regular screwdriver."

Doctor:"No it's a sonic screwdriver that lights up when working."

Javert (to himself.):"Nerd, geek and point Dexter."

Doctor:"What was that?"

Javert:"I said'I wish my nightstick would do that."

Doctor:"Should we go in?"

Javert:"Yes."

(Javert and the Doctor enter; Javert takes the Doctor to the Darkel.)

Doctor:"Come on Darkel, we are taking you back home."

Darkel:"Doctor my frenmey."

(The Darkel, The Doctor and Javert walk back to the Tardis.)

Darkel:"Bye Javert, It was nice trying to exterminate you."

Javert:"Bye Darkel that I should have turned into a trash bin."

Darkel:"I am the law and the law is not mocked."

(The Darkel wheels into the Tardis.)

Doctor:"Thanks for your help."

Javert:"Hope to run into you again."

Doctor:"Before I forget."

(The doctor takes out a light up nightstick.)

Javert:"Thanks."

(The Doctor walks into the Tardis.)

(The Tardis disappears.)

(Javert wakes up.)

Javert:"24601, what did I tell about giving me brandy?"

24601:"Not to give it to you because It gives you bad dreams."

Javert:"I give up."

(Javert falls back asleep.)

END.


End file.
